User blog:TotalSimSeries/Bad Boy Bachelor Island Season 1
Bad Boy Bachelor Island is a brand new show that was introduced back in July 2017. 12 new campers were introduced and the show is under production right now. The host is Carlos from Bad Boy Bachelor. Cast Members Brandon- he is in love with Mallory. Brandon was voted off in Episode 3 The Man Who Made Her Pregnant. He placed 12th. Brandon voted for Joey to win. Dina- she is in a love triangle with Ethan and Olivia. Dina was voted off in Episode 5 Hate. She later returned in Episode 6 Love Potion. Dina was once again voted off in Episode 9 You Got Me Out Again. She placed 10th and 6th. Dina voted for Megan to win. Emma- she is in love with Joey. Emma was voted off in Episode 2 The Smart And The Dumb. She placed 13th. Emma voted for Joey to win. Ethan- he is in a love triangle with Dina and Olivia. Ethan was voted off with Olivia in Episode 6 Love Potion. He placed 9th. Ethan voted for Joey to win. Jacob- he is gay himself and actually has feelings for Joey. Jacob was voted off in Episode 12 Ugh. He placed 3rd. Jacob voted for Joey to win. Jared- he likes Megan and wanted to go out with her. Jared was voted off in Episode 1 Pilot. He is the first camper voted off the island and placed 14th. Jared voted for Joey to win. Joey- he liked Emma but then now likes Megan. Joey made finals with Megan and is crowned winner/runnerup in Episode 13 Gal vs Guy: The Final Showdown. He placed 1st/2nd. Joey is the true winner/runnerup of Bad Boy Bachelor Island Season 1. Kiawe- he later debuted in Episode 7 Immunity and was voted off in Episode 8 Hotheaded Daredevil. Kiawe placed 7th. He never voted for anyone to win. Mallory- she is in a relationship with Brandon. Mal was voted off in Episode 4 New Girl. She placed 11th. Mal voted for Megan to win. Megan- she liked Mike but now likes Joey. Megan made finals with Joey and is crowned winner/runnerup in Episode 13 Gal vs Guy: The Final Showdown. She placed 1st/2nd. Megan is the true winner/runnerup of Bad Boy Bachelor Island Season 1. Michael- he has strong feelings for Megan. Mike was voted off in Episode 10 I Bid You Adieu. He placed 5th. Mike voted for Megan to win. Olivia- she later debuted in Episode 4 New Girl and was voted off with Ethan in Episode 6 Love Potion. Olivia is shown to be in a love triangle with Dina and Ethan. She placed 9th with Ethan. Olivia never voted for anyone to win. Rebecca- she is best friends with Sofia. Rebecca was voted off in Episode 7 Immunity. She placed 8th. Rebecca voted for Megan to win. Sofia- she is best friends with Rebecca. Sofia was voted off in Episode 11 Alliance Against Alliance. She placed 4th. Sofia voted for Megan to win. Category:Blog posts